


I Knew You'd Find Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Long ago were the days when you’d enter your home wondering whether or not you would leave the next day. The days were gone where you’d wake up with purple bruises, over brown ones, over yellowed ones - the oldest of them all. 

Now you were a member of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit. You carried a gun. You could kick ass. Most importantly, you were no longer afraid. One, because you could defend yourself and your self-worth had skyrocketed and two, because his last assault against you was so severe he’d ended up in prison for seven years. That was seven years ago, and he’d recently been released.

As you’d asked, you were told of his release, but you weren’t too worried - you were in a much different situation now than you were then.

You should’ve been worried. In the years since he’d been in prison, his obsession over you had only intensified. Instead of moving past what he’d done to you, he fixated on it and upon his release he came for you. When you left your apartment one morning, he’d ambushed you from behind. 

It had been a week. You’d been chained to a cold basement floor by your ankles for week - only enough food and water to keep you alive. No matter what you did or how you moved, you couldn’t get free of your restraints. Your clothes started to get baggy, your voice hoarse - you were losing strength fast.

“What do you want from me?” you growled as he walked into the room with your food and water for the day. “What are you going to get out of this?”

“Complete and utter control over every aspect of your life,” he said evenly. “Until I decide when you die. That’s what should’ve happened seven years ago, but your father got in the way. Now there’s no one here to save you.” Apparently, in his haste to grab you, he didn’t do any research on you - like the fact that you’d been dating your fellow agent, Dr. Spencer Reid. You had zero doubt he knew you were missing.

———————-

“Where the hell could he have taken her?” Morgan asked incredulously.

It had been a week since Y/N had gone missing and Spencer was 100 percent certain sure that something had happened to her at the hands of her ex-boyfriend. The way she described his last attack on her and their relationship in general, he knew that he wouldn’t have forgotten her while he was in prison. 

Once he was released, his original name, Bran Madhava, disappeared off the face of the earth - not a trace of him was heard from, so they’d all worked under the assumption that he found a new identity. They’d talked to anyone they found that was connected to him in the last week.

No matter where they turned, they couldn’t seem to find who this man had become. “I’ve got something!” Garcia said as she ran into the room, her new information their last bit of hope. “One of his former roommates said he heard from him a few weeks ago and hasn’t heard from him since. Apparently, Bran asked him where he could go for a new identity and he pointed him to this man,” she said, turning her phone around to show them a picture of a man named Kurt Stephen.

“Let’s go,” Hotch said, everyone following right behind him.

———————-

“Kurt Stephens?” Spencer said to the man as he walked out of the liquor store, a six-pack of beer and a carton of cigarettes in hand.

“Who wants to know?”

Spencer flashed his badge as the rest of the team did the same. Normally, having so many people interrogate one witness or suspect was overkill, but this was one of their own, so nothing was going as planned. “What can I help you with?” Kurt asked, completely and utterly confused. 

“Did this man come to you and ask for a new identity?” Spencer asked, holding out a picture of Bran.

Just as Spencer was about to lose all hope, a flash of recognition crossed Kurt’s face. “He looks a little younger here. And he has a beard now, but yea that’s him. That’s Bran. Dane Raynard now.”

“We need all of the information you provided him with to start a new life,” Spencer said.

With the information they needed in hand, Garcia ran his information through the system once they returned to the office.

The pictures matched. 

“Dane Raynard doesn’t have a permanent place of residence according to this, but the Alexandria Police Department have had complaints of a Dane Raynard squatting at these two locations, one of which is a 50-room warehouse.”

“We’ve got him,” Morgan said, running to the door of the elevator. “Let’s go.”

———————-

There was very little chance you were going to last much longer. Although he brought food and water each day, it wasn’t enough to sustain your body and you could feel yourself getting weaker by the hour. Your muscles were heavy, lips chapped, hair greasy…you could only hope the team was near to finding you.

Bran, or Dane as he called himself now, came to you with the days’ food. It had been nine days if you were keeping track of time correctly. While he was distracted at the vision of you on the floor, you saw the familiar sweep of a flashlight a couple of rooms away, so you did your best to distract him believing the team had finally arrived. “My team is going to find me,” you said hotly. “You have no idea what they’re capable of.”

“No one is coming for you. I have a completely different identity. No one knows who Bran is anymore and no one would waste their time on you.” Years ago, that kind of talk would’ve had you crumbling in his shadow, but not anymore. Morgan kicked open the door yelling for Bran to drop the knife he was wielding, but the bastard wasn’t going down without a fight.

With your ankles chained to the floor, there was nothing you could but watch as Spencer disobeyed Hotch’s orders to stand down and ran toward Bran, tackling him to the ground and then ending up completely out of his element. He’d let passion and fear for your safety take over the need for self-preservation. As they tussled around the floor, with the rest of the team unable to get an adequate shot, Bran shoved the knife into Spencer’s side.

“Spencer!” you screamed, trying to get to him and spraining your ankle in the process. You’d reached too far forgetting you were still chained. The blood was trickling down his side as Bran smiled. He smiled. “Spencer!”

Every bit of strength Spencer could muster was put into rolling Bran over so that one of the team members could take the shot. Emily wasted no time, putting a bullet in his back and watching as he keeled over on top of your bleeding boyfriend.

Immediately, Morgan ran to his side, putting pressure on the wound while Hotch called the ambulance. Once Emily had unchained you, you crawled over to Spencer, crying over his body, while he assured you he was going to be okay. “I’m fine,” he breathed with a smile. “I mean, I’m in severe pain, but I’ll be fine. Are you okay?” he grimaced, bringing his weakened hand up to caress the side of your face.

“Yea,” you cried, as the ambulance approached. “I’m tired, malnourished and I think my ankle is sprained but I’ll be okay.” In your weakened state, you leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. “I knew you’d find me,” you sobbed.

“I’d never stop looking.”


End file.
